<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Words by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801304">Four Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan and Ellie start making up for loss time after he confesses how he really feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Ellie Shepherd, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Four Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>This follows <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299806">A Chemical Reaction</a> and </strong><strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748735">Across the Table</a> </strong>. It is also a companion story to my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896"><strong>Love &amp; Scotch</strong></a> series (a Hollywood U/Open Heart Crossover)</p><p>☆  ☆  ☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆</p>
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p> </p><p>Ellie rested her head on his shoulder as they relaxed in the chaise on his apartment balcony after dinner. “Should we talk about this?”</p></div><div class=""><p>He quirked his brow. “I’m not sure that’s necessary.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Ethan,” she breathed, placing her hand on his chest as she propped herself up to meet his gaze. She wanted to just let things play out, but he had a habit of pushing her away and when that failed, he’d literally run away. This time she needed more. “I need to know what this is. I want this. I want you. I want to give us a chance. This matters to me. You matter to me.”</p></div><div class=""><p>He thought pensively for a few moments. “We will need to inform the hospital, but not yet.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Are you not sure about us?” Her pulse quickened, waiting for his response.</p></div><div class=""><p>“If I had any doubts, we wouldn’t be here right now,” he stated. His blue eyes softened as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I’m not quite ready to share you.”</p></div><div class=""><p>A slight warmth grew in her cheeks, a smile spread across her face at his words. “If that’s what you want.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“It’s only because being open would lead to questions, HR interviews, performance evaluations, and gossip. I don’t wish that to overshadow <em>this</em>.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Oh, yeah?” She smirked, leaning into him. “And what is this?” Her lips drifted dangerously close to his.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>His hand met her, cradling her face, holding her just far enough to deny her what she wanted. His eyes traced her as if memorizing every feature. “Are you sure? Last year was different. There’s no going back this time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ethan Freaking Ramsey,” each word dripped with adoration. “Yes, that is your middle name now. I want you in every way you will allow me.” She paused, her lips dropped slightly in the corners, her eyes filled with trepidation. “Just, don’t leave again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have my word,” his thumb caressed her cheek softly as he lost himself in her gaze. “Ellie?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes?” His warm breath washed over her face at their closeness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know before what I said about love?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s possible that–” He sighed heavily letting go of her face, trying to find the right words. “What I mean is, it’s probable that I could have made some miscalculations… I know you said you could wait, but you shouldn’t have to...What I’m trying to say is… I….”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ethan. It’s fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mouth was dry, his pulse elevated, but he needed to get it out before the synapses firing inside his brain drove him mad. Just for a moment, as his lips opened once more to speak, everything was calm, it was just her. “I love you, Ellie.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her heart leapt at the sound of those words–those four words that she had been waiting on for what felt like a lifetime. She never expected them tonight, but those four words were all she needed to hear to know that no matter what consequences they faced in the coming weeks, they’d make it through. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her lips crashed onto his not wanting to wait another moment to be together. It had been almost a year, that was certainly long enough. Her heart pounded in her chest as her breathing became more and more ragged. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you didn’t believe in love?” she teased breaking away for just a moment to catch her breath before kissing him again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He could feel himself grinning against her demanding lips, as his fingers tangled in her hair. He pulled her closer until she straddled over his lap “Would you prefer I stop to reevaluate my position?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She shook her head, leaning his head back, opening his mouth wider, her tongue tangling deeper with his. Her hips moved against him. His moan was lost in the back of her throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She tore through the buttons on his shirt, rocking back long enough to trace his taut chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands flirted with the hem of her shirt as she lifted her arms letting him remove it, before unfastening her bra with relative ease. He tossed the extraneous garments to the side, leaning forward to kiss her newly exposed skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The combination of his soft lips and his coarse beard over her tender flesh left her squirming in his lap. His desire pressed against her own heat. Her head rolled back as she focused on the new sensations tingling through her body at his touch. Goosebumps tickled her arms as her pleasure rose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan kissed his way toward her breast taking her nipple in his mouth. He alternated between the two, dragging his rough facial hair across her chest. The satisfied moans pushed him closer, his own sex throbbing against his pants, straining for release.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His arms encircled her holding her against his chest as he stood. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her lips returning to his as he carried her to the bedroom. He set her down beside the bed, his fingers making quick work of her pants. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ellie was happy to return the favor, her eyes trained on him as his hardened cock sprung free. She ran her hands over him, relishing the look of bliss on his face at her touch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mouth met hers urgently again as he led her back until they both fell on the bed. He moved on top of her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She moaned into his mouth as his cock twitched against her wet folds. Before she could wrap her legs around his waist urging him into her, he broke free from her kiss and lifted her legs onto his shoulders granting him better access. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ethan,” his name slipped out of her lips, begging him forward. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He guided his cock into her, moving slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to him. “God Ellie,” he groaned, forgetting how tight she was. “Fuck!” His hips slid back and forth building speed and momentum as their moans melded together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right there,” she cried as he pounded her sensitive spot, her body ached under the shock of pleasure the first hit shot up her spine. Her fingers tangled in the sheets for support. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grunted moving his hips with more fervor, watching her quivering body respond to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ethan slipped his thumb into her, circling her swollen nub. The whimper of delight that left her lips was almost more than he could handle, his cock twitched inside of her at the sound. He tried to steady his breathing, he wanted her to come first. His thumb and hips moved in harmony as she writhed beneath him, a sheen of sweat forming across her brow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ellie was so close he could feel it. His hips moved faster, slamming harder into her. The slapping of his balls against the globes of her ass filled the room. Her legs trembled against his torso as he filled her to the brim. Her body continued twisting and contorting as she dug her nails further into his sheets. Her muscles clenched tightly around him as she rode the waves of pleasure, dragging him over the edge with her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Afterward, she giggled softly as she curled into his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart, knowing that right now it beat for her alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snaked his arms around her. She fit perfectly against him, their limbs entangled with one another, too content to move an inch. Sleep overtook them before long, a smile etched peacefully on their faces.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>